La foto sugerente
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Arranoiero estaba aburrido y decide molestar a Ulquiorra ,es mas ,queriendo demostrar que Ulquiorra puede mostrar expresion alguna ,le muestra una foto ¿Que tendra?


**Bleach no me pertenece sino a…al dueño no sé quién es y ni me importa.**

Arranoiero miraba a los demás espadas en ese momento, la situación era la misma, estaban otra de las aburridas y tediosas reuniones de Aizen. El arrancar noveno suspiro aún bajo su máscara, siempre era lo mismo, viene ese metrosexual creyéndose lo mejor del hueco mundo cuando no lo era, para el noveno, Aizen era una caca, si lo era, Aizen sousuke era la caca de la sociedad de alma. Rio por sus ocurrencias levemente.

-¿De qué te ríes basura?-Inquirió fríamente Ulquiorra al notar ese acto tan innatural que acabo de mostrar el arrancar de la cabeza de pecera. En ese momento todos prestaron atención lo que sucedía y es que aunque estaban en otra de esas "queridas" reuniones, el bendito de Aizen aún no aparecía ¿No es mejor ver como hablan estos dos sujetos? Concordaron muchos mentalmente.

-Muchas cosas cuarta….bueno, tu no lo sabrías….eres tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?

-¿Tieso?

-No, eso no Zommari.

-¿muerto?

-Yo creo que ya estamos muertos, Barragan pero aprecio el entusiasmo ¿Alguien más sabe?

-Pues que tal ¿Emo? No espera, él es así, tiene cara de vampiro.

-¿Qué es un vampiro?

-No lo sé, el otro día la humana esa se despertó después de una siesta gritando incoherencias…

-Creo que nos desviamos del tema. en fin , Ulquiorra ,tu eres alguien sin el sentido del humor ,tú no puedes mostrar emoción alguna-Sentencio Arranoiero con tono serio ,como si aquello fuera una novedad ,mientras Nnoitra y Grimmjow hablaban sobre lo sucedido de las pesadillas de Orihime ,Ulquiorra veía al noveno sin expresión alguna.

-Es no es nada inteligente, noveno. Te sugiero que en lugar de perder el tiempo pensando en bobadas, debías de mantenerte quieto que pronto llegara Aizen-Sama.

-Si "Aizen-sama esto y lo otro" ¡rayos Ulquiorra! ¿Acaso no te diviertes otra cosa que no sea la mujer o tu preciado "Aizen-Mariconson"?-Inquirió seriamente Arranoiero, no, el no dejaría esta oportunidad atrás, el molestaría a Ulquiorra de una manera u otra.

-No, le soy leal profundamente a Aizen-sama, para mí las cosas estúpidas que tu o Grimmjow, o Yammy hagan no me parecen interesantes-Contraataco fríamente Ulquiorra dejando en claro que él es alguien que no tenía entretenimiento alguno.

Arranoiero lo miro fijamente analizando su rostro en señal de alguna clase de emoción, pero ese es el problema, el rostro del cuarta espada no había nada. Si el noveno espada hubiera tenido cara, hubiera fruncido el ceño al nivel _Marca-Kurosaki_-Con copyright incluido. Ahí se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Oye Ulquiorra ¿Tu nunca sonríes o algo?-Esa pregunta atrajo la atención de aquellos silenciosos, es decir a Starrk, Harribel, Barragan, Szayel y Zommari que raramente se metían en esas discusiones estúpidas. Por otro lado el cuarto espada lo miro sin expresión alguna.

-No, nunca lo hago.

-¿Mmmm? Y ni ¿Cuándo….no se….Grimmjow se caen por las escaleras?

-No.

-¿Ni cuando Tousen-san choca contra las puertas de nuestros cuartos?

-No.

-Mmmm, difícil…. ¡ah ya! Y no haces algún gesto….pues no se ¿Cuándo la humana te abraza y pega tu rostro en sus "Delanteras"?-Bien, con esa frase atrajo la atención de Grimmjow y Nnoitra que lo miraron completamente raro siendo seguido de los demás. Arranoiero sonrió con sus dos cabezas al ver como levemente las cejas de Ulquiorra se movieron.

-No.

-Vaya…Saben…he descubierto algo… ¡Eres gay!-Señalando al espada Ojiverde exclamo el noveno fuera de si causado el mar de risa de casi todos los presentes. Ulquiorra fulmino con la mirada a Arranoiero y pretendía cortarle la cabeza cuando este hablo de nuevo- Oi, oi Ulquiorra ¿Lo eres?

-No.

-Pues, mmmm sabes debo de darte la oportunidad de probarlo… ¿Debo de hacerlo?-Se preguntó a sí mismo en un tonto malicioso y miro como Ulquiorra iba a decir a su favor, se carcajeo en tono malicioso. Usando un Sonido desapareció un momento para después aparecer a lado del cuarta tomándolo de los hombros, como si fueran los mejores amigos, cosa que no lo eran- bien Ulquiorra-kun ¿De verdad que eres gay?

-No.

-Entonces, demuéstralo ¿Te molestaría?

-No, basura.

-mmmm bueno, quiero probarte algo pero antes…si pierdes, claro, si muestras expresión alguna por lo que hare, tu harás algo por mí.

-¿Y qué es?-El espada de cabeza de pecera le susurro algo al odio al ojiverde quien se tensó levemente pero al final asintió gruñendo enojado. Arranoiero rio con suma malicia causado mas intriga a los ya expectantes espadas.

-Bien, claro que si no muestra expresión alguna, ganaras pero admitirías que eres gay pero si muestra la más mínima mueca de sorpresa u otra cosa, pierdes y harás lo que te pedí.

-Hazlo ya basura.

-Ok, ahí lo tienes ¡Tadda!- Exclamo de lo más emocionado el noveno espada sacando de su ropa rápidamente un… ¿Sobre blanco? No…. ¿Era una foto? Y se la puso frente a Ulquiorra quien al principio no mostraba nada hasta que pestañeo dos veces y…

-No….No…. ¡no! ¡Imposible! ¡Es….es…IMPOSIBLE! ¡Woooo!- Todos vieron impresionados y hasta casi asustados al ver a Ulquiorra con una cara que gritaba sorpresa y mucha. Ulquiorra tomo rápidamente la foto de manera incrédula y la miro atentamente para después comenzar a ponerse colorado y….sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Ha! Eso nunca falla. Lo siento Ulquiorra perdiste pero tranquilo, como compensación, te quedas con la foto-Con un tono de júbilo, Arranoiero desapareció en un Sonido, se sentía realizado, había hecho lo imposible y eso para él era suficiente. Los demás espadas veían a un Ulquiorra que sonreía pícaramente, algo que ya estaba comenzándole a asustar y mucho y uno de los valientes a Arrancar intento saber del porqué de la aptitud de Ulquiorra.

-Hey, cuarta ¿Qué tenía esa foto?-Pregunto con suma calma e interesada Harribel acercándose levemente al ojiverde quien al escucharla se dio la vuelta y le… ¿Gruño? Lo que sea, después Ulquiorra abrazando la foto se fue dejando intrigados a los espadas y también a Aizen junto a Tousen y a Gin que recién habían entrado.

-¿Qué le paso a mi leal espada?

**Omake**

Ichigo veía fijamente a aquél que se llevó a su querida amiga Orihime, aquel que era frio, aquel….al demonio, en ese momento Ichigo lo único que pensaba era: ¿Por qué Ulquiorra estaba vestido de payaso literalmente? Y ¿Por qué habían cámaras por todos lados? Y ¿Por qué, una vez más, Ulquiorra estaba vestido como un pinche payaso encima de un monociclo?

-Eh…

-No preguntes Kurosaki, fue por una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Y perdiste?

-Así es…pero gane algo a cambio-Cambiando levemente su rostro malhumorado con pintura para payasos a una picarona, la expresión de Ulquiorra termino asustando muchísimo a Ichigo. El espada en monociclo le lanzo algo a Ichigo que lo atrapo por mero impulso quien después la vio interesado, Ulquiorra sonrió levemente victorioso-…ve lo que gane Kurosaki.

-¿Eh? Pues….No….no… ¡Guau!...digo ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-El noveno espada me lo dio.

-¿Sabes algo? Valió la pena…. ¿Quién dirían que las Arrancars femeninas toman duchas juntas? Ulquiorra, eres afortunado.

-Tú lo has dicho Kurosaki, tú lo has dicho.

**Fin**


End file.
